Everyday life
by alexiel4
Summary: So das ist meine erste FF! Sie beschreibt das Alltagsleben der Charas. Hauptpersonen gibt es eigentlich nicht aber Goten und Trunks werden wohl am meisten vorkommen! Ich hoffe die FF gefällt euch! Reviewt kräftig!
1. Chapter 1

1 EVERYDAY LIFE  
  
1.Kapitel:  
  
Es war Nachmittag. Die Schule war für heute glücklicherweise vorbei! Der Tag war für ihn gelaufen. Seine Augen funkelten wütend als er an seinen Lehrer dachte: ,,...das wird deine Mutter aber sehr enttäuschen! Das ist die millionste Arbeit die du verhauen hast! Was soll nur aus dir werden?" Während dieser Predigt hatte er nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Was interessierte ihn das Gequatsche von diesem Möchtegernpädagogen? Das Leben bestand für ihn halt nicht nur aus lernen. Er war nicht so wie sein Bruder. Er wollte sein Leben genießen, hatte eben lieber `ne Party gefeiert statt zu lernen. Was war daran so schlimm? Ihm selber machte diese Zensur ja auch absolut nichts aus. Er war stark, sah gut aus(was die vielen Mädchen die immer um ihn herumstanden eindeutig bewiesen)... warum musste er unbedingt noch ein Supergenie sein??? Es war ja nicht so das er dumm wäre, das bestimmt nicht. Aber seine Mutter wollte ihn unbedingt zum 2. Einstein machen. ,,Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinem Bruder! Er ist auf der Universität! Und der beste Student dort! Du wirst niemals dahinkommen,wenn du dich nicht endlich anstrengst!!!" Wieso konnte sie nicht begreifen das er das gar nicht wollte? Wütend auf seine Mutter, seine Lehrer, die Schule und das Leben an sich stapfte er nach Hause. Jetzt würde er was zu hören bekommen. Er verlangsamte seinen Schritt, räumte sich somit eine Art Galgenfrist ein. Aber irgendwann musste er seiner Mutter erklären, dass sein Zeugnis miserabel werden würde. Die Klasse würde er zwar schaffen, aber das war auch das einzig positive. Als er vor seiner Haustür stand, holte er tief Luft und wappnete sich innerlich für den wahrscheinlich schlimmsten Kampf seines Lebens. Er wollte gerade die Hand auf die Klinke legen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.  
  
,, Goten! Da bist du ja endlich! Komm, das Essen wird kalt!"  
  
Sie zog ihn in die Küche und lächelte.  
  
,,OK mein Schatz, wie ist es gelaufen? Wie hast du in der Arbeit abgeschnitten?"  
  
Er sah in ihr erwartungsfrohes Gesicht und schluckte.  
  
,,Also,... ähm...", druckste er rum.  
  
Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
  
,,Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", brüllte sie.  
  
Verdutzt blickte er in die Augen seiner Mutter die vor Zorn funkelten.  
  
,, Was für eine Schande! Mein eigener Sohn!"  
  
Schande? Nur weil mein Zeugnis mies ist?   
  
,, Mein eigener Sohn! Goten, was hast du dir nur gedacht???"  
  
Langsam wurde er ebenfalls sauer.  
  
,,Dein Bruder war ganz anders!"  
  
Seine Wut steigerte sich.  
  
Wieso muss sie mich immer mit meinem Bruder vergleichen???  
  
,, Wieso kannst du nicht so sein wie er? Immer rennst du nur auf Partys! Du bist ein Nichtsnutz - genau wie dein Vater!!!"  
  
Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen.  
  
,,Dein Bruder ist..."  
  
,,...der Beste auf der ganzen Uni! Ich weiß es, Kaasan!" ,brüllte er zurück.  
  
ChiChi´s Augen waren vor Erstaunen weit geöffnet.  
  
,,Was fällt dir ein mich anzuschreien? Ich bin deine Mutter!", tobte sie.  
  
,,Tut mir Leid", murmelte Goten.  
  
In dem Moment betrat Goku das Haus. Er kam aus der Stadt in der er einige Einkäufe erledigt hatte. ,,Hallo, ist das Essen schon fertig? Ich hab einen Bärenhunger!"  
  
,,Essen? Du denkst immer nur ans Essen! Du interessierst dich kein bisschen für die Ausbildung deiner Kinder!"  
  
,,Was? Ähh...worum geht´s denn eigentlich?" Gokus Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. ,,Dein Sohn hat...Er hat...Oh Kami! Welche Schande!" ,,Ah, lass mich raten...Goten hat schon wieder ne schlechte Zensur bekommen?" ,,Wie kannst du das nur auf die leichte Schulter nehmen? Das ist wieder typisch!!!" ChiChi tobte. Wütend fegte sie davon. Goten sah Goku betreten an: ,,Ich..." ,,Ist schon gut mein Sohn. Mir musst du nichts erklären. Ich kann das nachvollziehen...und außerdem ich finde es wichtiger das du trainierst . Als mein Sohn..." Goten lächelte gequält. ,,Ich gehe auf mein Zimmer, ok?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte er sich um und ging wortlos die Treppe hoch.  
  
Er knallte seine Zimmertür zu und schmiss sich seufzend auf´ s Bett.  
  
Warum kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
  
Währenddessen...  
  
In der Küche versuchte Goku ChiChi zu beruhigen :,,Die eine schlechte Zensur! Was macht das schon aus ?"  
  
,,Was das ausmacht? WAS DAS AUSMACHT?!?! Er kann sich seine ganze Zukunft ruinieren!!! Außerdem geht es nicht nur um diese eine Zensur! Goten ist faul und hat nur Partys und Mädchen im Kopf! Er soll ein Gelehrter werden...genau wie Gohan!!!"  
  
,,Aber Schatz, wenn er das gar nicht..."  
  
„Er weiß eben noch nicht was gut für ihn ist! Eines Tages wird er mir dankbar sein!"  
  
Da ChiChi sich in Rage geredet hatte, gab Goku es auf mit ihr zu diskutieren. Er wollte lieber mit seinem Sohn reden.  
  
Als er vor Goten´s Zimmertür angekommen war rief er: „Sohn, kann ich reinkommen?" Aus dem Zimmer kam nur ein Murren das Goku einfach als ‚ja' auffasste. ,,Hey Goten! Mach dir nicht draus.Solange du..."  
  
„Tousan, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll ist es mir ziemlich egal wie mein Zeugnis aussieht! Ich habe nicht vor ein Gelehrter zu werden!" „Tja, du scheinst eher nach mir zu kommen",grinste Goku. ,,Du bist zum kämpfen geboren! Wenn du ordentlich trainierst kannst du einer der stärksten Kämpfer des Universums werden!"  
  
Während Goku davon redete wie toll es wäre ,Seite an Seite mit seinem Sohn zu kämpfen, wurde Goten schon wieder leicht wütend.  
  
Er will mich auch nur in eine Rolle drängen - genau wie Kaasan!   
  
Goku schwelgte gerade in Erinnerungen an tolle Kämpfe, die er bestritten hatte. ,,Und du mein Sohn wirst mich bestimmt übertrumpfen können! Natürlich nur wenn du trainierst. Ich finde das wäre viel besser für dich."  
  
,,Tousan, könntest du bitte gehen? Ich brauche ein bisschen Ruhe." ,,Ok Sohn, wenn du trainieren willst ,dann sag einfach bescheid." Fröhlich verließ Goku den Raum.  
  
Warum müssen sie mir immer vorschreiben was ich machen soll? Können sie mich nicht einfach mein Leben genießen lasse? Warum begreifen sie nicht das ich mich nicht in irgendwelche Rollen zwängen lassen will? Das ich weder Gelehrter noch Kämpfer werden will?  
  
Er sprang von seinem Bett und steuerte auf seine Stereoanlage zu. Irgendwie musste er sich ablenken. Stapelweise lagen die CD´s auf seinem Schrank. Da musste doch etwas dabei sein das zu seiner Stimmung passte. ,,Bingo!", rief er, schnappte sich seine D12 CD und warf sie in den CD-Player. Er stellte Lied 18 ein-Relevation. Schon dröhnte der Refrain aus den Boxen:  
  
I don't wanna go to school (I don't need no)  
  
I don't need no education (education)  
  
I don't wanna be like you  
  
I don't wanna save the nation  
  
Daddy NO  
  
I just wanna live my life (I don't need no)  
  
Everyday a celebration (self-control)  
  
One day I'ma leave this world  
  
I'm waiting for the revelation  
  
Er grinste. Genauso sah es in ihm auch gerade aus.  
  
I don't wanna go to school (I don't need no)  
  
I don't need no education (education)  
  
Naja so krass würde ich es ja nicht ausdrücken. Aber gewissermaßen stimmte es. Ich hab´ mich schon oft gefragt wozu ich diesen ganzen Schrott überhaupt lernen muß.  
  
I don't wanna be like you  
  
Das trifft perfekt auf meinen Bruder zu. Immer heißt es nur:,, Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Gohan!" Ich mag meinen Bruder ja wirklich sehr gerne, aber so sein wie er? Immer nur lernen, hart arbeiten...und für was???  
  
Mittlerweile lag er wieder auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.  
  
I don't wanna save the nation  
  
Daddy NO  
  
Sogar mein Vater versucht mich zu etwas zu überreden was ich nicht will. Natürlich kämpfe ich gerne Das liegt Saiyajins (Halbsaiyajins logischerweise ebenfalls) halt im Blut. Aber es ist trotzdem nicht mein Lebensziel der stärkste Kämpfer des Universums zu werden  
  
  
  
I just wanna live my life (I don't need no)  
  
Everyday a celebration (self-control)  
  
Ja das ist mein Traum! Unabhängig und frei sein! Mein Leben genießen! Party, Mädels... . Wieso soll ich schlau sein? Wieso soll ich gut kämpfen können? Das muss ich nicht! Nicht wenn ich meinen Traum verwirklichen will. Aber das wollen meine Eltern ja nicht einsehen. Nur weil ich ihr Sohn bin muss ich doch noch lange nicht die gleichen Interessen haben wie sie! Ist doch bei Trunks genau so.  
  
Er musste grinsen als er an Trunks und Vegeta dachte.  
  
Das die beiden verwandt sind glaubt auch keiner. Vegeta der brutale, egoistische kampflustige Saiyajin und Trunks. Der nette Junge von nebenan der sich für seine Freunde einsetzt und immer für sie da ist.  
  
One day I'ma leave this world  
  
Und bis dahin will ich sagen können ,dass es sich gelohnt hat zu leben!!!  
  
I'm waiting for the revelation  
  
Wieder musste er grinsen.  
  
Oh man, ich glaub´ ich muss mich ablenken. Ich denke einen Mist zusammen...  
  
Nach einigem hin und her entschloss er sich zu Trunks zu fliegen. Er fand zwar selber das seine Gedanken vorhin total bescheuert waren, aber das Trunks ein super Kumpel war, das stimmte allemal. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 EVERYDAY LIFE  
  
So weiter geht´s: Das sind die Kapitel 2 und 3, weil ich glaube dass das 2.Kapitel ein bisschen wenig wäre... Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
  
  
2.Kapitel  
  
Gedacht, getan. Vorsichtig schlich er aus dem Haus. Er wollte nicht noch einmal mit seiner Mutter aneinander geraten. Einmal hatte gereicht und er war sich ziemlich sicher das sie sich noch nicht beruhigt hatte.  
  
Er stieg hoch in die Luft, überflog den Wald der direkt vor seinem Haus lag und genoss die Stille und den Wind der ihm ins Gesicht wehte.  
  
Als er die CC überflog sah er Trunks der am Pool lag. Neben ihm saß seine kleine, siebenjährige Schwester. ,,Hallo ihr zwei!!!" ,rief Goten. Trunks blickte nach oben und schirmte seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab.  
  
,,Goten?! Was machst du denn hier? Sag nur du hast es überlebt deiner Mutter zu sagen das du schon wieder ´ne Arbeit vermasselt hast." Goten landete. „Jep, sonst wäre ich nicht hier! Ich will mich ein bisschen ablenken. Hallo Bra-chan", sagte er lächelnd. Die kleine Blauhaarige schaute ihn freundlich an. ,,Goten." Der Angesprochene nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm. Bra quietschte vergnügt, als plötzlich Bulma in der Haustür erschien .,,Bra, Schatz, komm! Du wolltest doch zu Pan. Ich fahr dich jetzt hin. Ahh,hallo Goten. Wußte gar nicht das du da bist." ,,Ich bin auch grad erst gekommen", meinte dieser und ließ Bra wieder runter damit sie zu ihrer Mutter gehen konnte. ,,Trunks wenn ich Bra weggebracht habe muß ich noch zu einer Versammlung. Ich werde in eine andere Stadt fahren und dort auch gleich für ein paar Tage bleiben. Bra ist solange bei Pan. Denn mit Vegeta will ich sie solange nicht alleine lassen .Tschüß. Macht euch noch einen schönen Tag", rief Bulma Bra winkte ihnen nach und verschwand dann mit ihrer Mutter im Haus.  
  
Goten schmunzelte: ,,Deine Schwester ist wirklich niedlich." ,,Das sagen alle, meinte Trunks, deshalb bekommt sie ja von meinen Eltern immer alles was sie will. Sogar von meinem Vater. Sie muss nur ganz lieb lächeln...und das kann sie sehr gut." ,,Na ,da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig." ,neckte ihn Goten, erhielt aber keine Antwort von seinem Gegenüber. ,,Ist ja auch egal ,sagte Goten nach einer kurzen Pause, hast du heute schon was vor? Ich langweile mich nämlich total und außerdem will ich von zu Hause wegkommen dort ist es momentan für mich nämlich ziemlich gefährlich!" ,,Wenn ich was vorhätte, würde ich dann am Pool liegen und Löcher in die Luft starren? Also was schlägst du vor?" , gab Trunks zur Antwort. ,,Wir könnten in die City fahren. Dort findet sich der Rest schon." ,,Du meinst dort findet sich schon ein Mädchen, oder?" ,schmunzelte Trunks. Sein Freund konnte wirklich ein echter Frauenheld sein. ,,Vielleicht...aber auf jeden Fall ist es dort spannender als hier" , zog Goten sich aus der Affäre. ,,Na dann mal los!" ,meinte Trunks.  
  
  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
In der Stadt angekommen schlenderten die zwei erst mal ein bisschen durch die Gegend. Goten hielt fleißig nach Mädchen Ausschau (...) . Als sie an einem Eiscafé vorbeikamen , schlug Trunks vor doch einfach mal reinzugehen. Goten fand die Idee zwar nicht so gut, aber als Trunks sagte das in Eiscafés oft süße Mädchen waren war er Feuer und Flamme. Und Trunks hatte Recht. Schon am ersten Tisch saß ein schönes blondes  
  
Mädchen, das Goten auf Anhieb gefiel ...leider mit dazugehörigem Freund. ,,So ein Mist, murrte er als er und Trunks sich setzten, die sah so gut aus!" Während Trunks sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkniff bestellte Goten zwei Rieseneisbecher. Als der Kellner gegangen war, fragte Trunks: ,,Was hast du uns denn da bestellt?" ,,Uns? ,fragte Goten, Wolltest du etwa auch was?" Trunks ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck war geradezu Oscarreif. ,,Nee, nee, keine Sorge. Ich hab schon was für dich mitbestellt. Lass dich halt überraschen." ,grinste Goten.  
  
,,Bei dir muss ich mich nicht überraschen lassen. Du hast sowieso den größten Eisbecher bestellt der auf der Karte zu finden war." ,konterte Trunks. Goten grinste verlegen.,, Könnte sein..." In diesem Moment kam der Kellner wieder und balancierte 2 monumentale Eisbecher auf einem riesigen Tablett. Normalerweise waren diese Eisbomben für mehrere Personen gedacht, aber die beiden Halbsaiyajins hatten trotzdem keine Probleme mit ihnen. Als beide zur Hälfte fertig waren, betrat ein wunderschönes Mädchen das Eiscafé . Sie hatte lange, gelockte, schwarze Haare und ihre Augen waren eisblau. Einen makellosen Körper hatte sie ebenfalls. Sie setzte sich einen Tisch von Goten und Trunks entfernt. Goten blieb der Mund offen stehen: ,,Kami, sieht die gut aus!" ,,Oh oh!" Trunks wusste was ihn jetzt erwartete. Goten grinste von einem Ohr zum Anderen. ,, Trunks ich muss dich für einen kurzen Moment alleine lassen. Ich sehe da nämlich meine zukünftige Freundin am Tisch gegenüber sitzen." Trunks schmunzelte, das kannte er zur Genüge: ,,Willst du wieder deinen nicht vorhandene Charme spielen lassen?" Wütend sah ihn sein Kumpel an. ,,Keine Sorge! Ich schaff das schon!" Entschlossen stand er auf. Trunks schüttelte leicht den Kopf, schnappte sich eine Zeitung und fing an zu lesen. Das konnte dauern.  
  
Goten war inzwischen bei dem Mädchen angekommen. ,,Hi! Mein Name ist Goten. Was dagegen wenn ich mich setze?" Goten setzte sein nettestes Lächeln auf. ,,Ich bestimmt nicht, meinte das Mädchen, aber mein Freund schon." Sie zeigte nach draußen auf so einen Möchtegern-Don Juan . Das gibt´ s doch nicht! ,,Ok, grinste  
  
Goten verlegen, nen Versuch war´ s wert." ,,Ciao." ,sagte das Mädchen nur noch. Geknickt kam Goten zurück zum Tisch seines Kumpel. ,,Na, scheint ja gut gelaufen zu sein. Ich meine wenn es positiv ist das du dich nicht mal mehr zu ihr setzten konntest..." Goten funkelte ich wütend an. ,,Na komm, meinte Trunks, ich hab schon bezahlt. Iss dein Eis und dann hauen wir ab." Goten nickte nur. 5 Minuten später standen die Beiden wieder im Freien. ,,Und was jetzt?" Man merkte Goten an das seine Stimmung auf dem Nullpunkt war. ,,Ich will noch schnell in den CD- Laden da vorne.", kam es von Trunks. ,,Los komm mit." Widerwillig schlurfte Goten Trunks hinterher. Seine üble Laune verschwand aber sofort als Beide den Laden betraten. Denn an einem Regal stand ...na was wohl...ein bildhübsches Mädchen. Bevor Trunks realisieren konnte was geschah, war sein Kumpel auch schon bei diesem. Diesmal war es eine Brünette.(Abwechslung muss sein!) Sie hatte katzenhaft grüne Augen und trug Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt auf dem eine Rose zu sehen war. ,,Na, auch hier?", fragte Goten das Mädchen und ohrfeigte sich innerlich selber für diese bescheuerte Anmache. Er war doch sonst nicht so, aber irgendwie machte sie ihn nervös. Sie lächelte zuckersüß. ,,Gut erkannt!" ,,Ähm..." ,Goten stotterte. ,,Wie wär´s mit: Mein Name ist Goten?", gab Trunks Starthilfe und zwar so laut das es jeder im Lden hören konnte. . Goten drehte sich zu ihm um. Wenn Blicke töten könnten. Ein Lachen ließ ihn wieder zu ihr blicken: ,,Goten? Ich heiße Tiara." ,,Schöner Name." ,meinte Goten. Verpiss dich! fauchte er Trunks per Telepathie an. Dieser folgte seiner Aufforderung mit einem Megagrinsen im Gesicht. Goten erblickte die CD in Tiara ´s Hand und hatte somit endlich ein Gesprächsthema gefunden. ,,Du hörst HipHop?" ,,Wieso nicht?" ,kam es von Tiara. ,,Weil ich ein Mädchen bin?(...)" ,,So war das nicht gemeint! Ich wollte damit sagen das ich so was auch gerne höre. Ich hab da mal ne Frage: hast du einen Freund???" Tiara sah ihn total verdutzt an: ,,Ähh, nein." Goten stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. ,,Hast du heute schon was vor? Wir könnten...ähm..." ,,...ausgehen?", half Tiara. ,,Genau! Bloß wohin?" ,,Ich hab´ da schon ne Idee. Hast du gleich Zeit? Ach so ,du bist ja mit deinem Freund da, na wenn das so ist dann sicher nicht, oder?  
  
Goten druckste herum. Jetzt hatte er Trunks hierher geschleppt und wollte ihn einfach zurücklassen?  
  
Geh ruhig! teilte ihm Trunks telepathisch mit. Ich find schon wieder nach Hause.  
  
Du bist echt klasse Trunks. Ich schulde dir was!  
  
,,Ok gehen wir!", sagte er zu Tiara. ,,Sicher?" ,meinte diese. ,,ich will nicht das dein Freund wegen mir sauer auf dich ist!" ,,Ach das isser bestimmt nicht!" Tiara zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Ich bezahl nur noch schnell die CD."  
  
Goten wartete am Eingang auf sie. Während Trunks immer noch in dem Laden herumstöberte nahm er wieder telepathischen Kontakt zu seinem Kumpel auf.  
  
Na, war die Idee hierher zu kommen gut oder gut?  
  
Supergut! Ich glaube der Tag wird noch richtig toll! Danke übrigens...  
  
Ist doch kein Problem! Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch  
  
,,Können wir?" Tiara schaute Goten fragend an. ,,Klar doch. Wo willst du denn nun eigentlich hin?" Als er ihren Vorschlag hörte klappte sein Mund auf. 


End file.
